Reto*
by Laverna
Summary: Davis esta intentando buscar una foma de hacerle saber a Hikari que no siempre lo tendra sus pies...¿que pasara?¿que tendra pensado?¿hikari entendera?¿por que estoy haciendo estas preguntas?¿por que las sigo haciendo?¿deberia parar?...bueno como sea


hola OEM Normal OEM 2 4 1996-01-02T17:07:00Z 1996-01-02T17:11:00Z 3 1243 7088 59 14 8704 9.2812 75 21 

hola!!!

ya se llevo tanto tiempo sin subir una historia!! o siquiera actualizar la que deje pendiente, y luego ff.net con estos cambios que esta haciendo!!(o que ya hizo!!^^) , bueno la historia es desde el punto de vista de davis para que no se confundan.

los personajes de digimon no son mios ni nada por el estilo! ellos pertenecen a la toei y eso...

vamos con el fic!!!

*********************************************************************

RETO 

Otro dia mas...no tengo muchas ganas de levantarme, que mas da si lo hago o no... a ti no te importara, no se si lo notaras siquiera.... no mientras el este cerca... me duele mucho el corazon.

A veces pienso que te aprovhechas de mi... de alguna forma, eso lastima, auqnue solo sean alucinaciones mias, al principoio me agrado el juego de coqueteos, pero cuando el llego, con esa conexion que tienen, parecen estar ligados por tantas cosas, como si fueran el uno para el otro... y lo pero es que tu actuas como si todo eso fura real.

9:00de la mañana marcaba el reloj , era un bonito sabado, els ol brillaba, el cielo estaba despejado, un buen dia para parala con los amigos... aunque para mi, era triste; por que hoy jugariamos al juego de siempre... estarias con el, yo intentando llamar tu atencion, y no importe que haga el siempre sera mejor que yo, pero algo que el no tiene y yo si; algo que tu nos has notado, es que mia mor es grande y eso me mantiene vivo, cuando estoy muriendo de celos.

Llegue por fin al parque donde un dia antes habiamos quedado de vernos. Alcanzo averlos a todos Tai, Sora,Matt platicando... Izzy en su computadora, Joe y Cody...Yolei, Mimi y Ken,

 y despues de todos estas tu con el...Kari, te quiero tanto, no lo puedes ver.

Yo se, que sabes que me gustas mucho , tal ves por eso juegas asi conmigo... o tal ves solo lo haces inconcientemente pero que mas da... al find e cuentas sigue hiriendo este amor que tengo por ti.

llegue por fin  todos me saludaron,  menos tu, seguias hablando con el .... no me notaste... como de costumbre, creo que esto es demasiado...¿que necesitas para que me quieras?

-hola hikari- te salude timidamente 

-hola davis- me saludo T.K , cuando el me saludo tu por fin me notaste, y te volteasti hacie a mi.

- hola ... no te habia notado...- dijiste no friamente.. pero me congelo el corazon

-como de costumbre- mencione con imprudencia, te sorprendiste, claro siempre acostumbro guardarmelo y me propongo hace rlo mejor posible para que me notes... pero siempre fallo... nunca es suficiente, y me estoy cansando de eso... estoy apunto de estalalr pero ¡nunca lo notas!

-¿perdon?- Tk se alejo  solo quedamos tu y yo.. y algunas cosas que arreglar

-¡lo que oiste!... nunca notas nada de mi, que mas da, es logico que la personas menos importante en tu vida sea la que mas ignores, auncuando esta te idolatrize y te quiera tanto- no pense lo que dije, solo lo dije, eso salio de mis labios heridos.

-¿que dices? claro que me im- te interrumpi, que te importo, de que manera que no lo noto, no veo que haces para que te entienda que te importo, solo veo juegos y coqueteos... y a  Tk en el medio.

-¡no es cierto!... Kari deja de fingir.... vamos tu sabes que te quiero, pero solo juegas juegas con mis sentimientos, te aprovechas de mi -

-¡eso noe s cierto!.. - exclamaste pero eres muy mala para mentir, en tus ojos siempre sale la verdad por eso eres la elegida de la luz.

-Hikari... ¿que no lo ves?...me muero de celos cuando estas con Tk, eso me mata, y no importa que haga, el siempre es mejor, siempre prefieres su compañia, ¿que quires de mi?...¡¿o de el?!- no sabia lo que decia, tartamudie  me puse tannervioso y la colera se comenzo a poderar de mi.

-tal ves pase lo que tu dices... pero ¿por que me acusas asi?-

- ¡por que tu ya lo sabias y... solo juegas con nosotros!- por que pretendes ser inocente si en estos momentos te acabo de descubrir

-¡yo no juego con nadie!... no insinues que soy una cualquiera- dijiste friamente  luego sonresite orgullosamente, era extraño como si todo lo que dije no te importara, y te alejaste me dejaste ahi... con mi dolor y esa duda...

Nadie menciono el incidente, pero me llego un rumor... no dire quien lo dijo.... pero me dolio tanto.

que tu ya sabias que te queria, y que querias ponerme celoso, usando a Tk, y que tambien te sentias bien teniendome seguro... esa parte no te la conocia... siento ira... pero no puedo evitar quererte. sientoq ue realmente no me quieres.... eso no es querer a alguien.

¡quiero que me quieras.. y si no quiero olvidarte!.

Me levante temprano ese lunes, y llegue temprano a la escuela. Desde el sabado pienso mucho en ti.  todo lo que dije, esa conversacion estaba constantemente en mi mente, tambien el hehco que me llenaba de coraje, el saber que solo me tomas como alguien a quien tienes seguro...

 te viq ue llegabas  me sonreiste coquetamente, y me mirabas con prepotencia, te lejabas con algunas amigas... y despues llego Tk, hablaron durante mucho tiempo , siempre parecen que saben de que hablar...¿dime que quieres de el o de mi?

en el salon no preste mucha atencion en la clase, me concentre en ver como actuabas, aveces me mirabas de reojo, te gusta que te ponga tanta atencion ¿por que? ¿ por que te hace sentir bonita?....¿por que te hace sentir importante? si ya lo eres.... al menos para mi ¿por que  no ves eso?

-bien chicos, para finalizar el tema de literatura,  me gustaria que para mañana me trajeran un poema hecho por ustedes, lo declamaran enfrente de toda la clase y el mejor de todos ganara puntos extra en su calificacion-  el profesor comenzo a decir  muchas cosas.. la verdad es que no le prestaba mucha atencion, estaba concentrado en ti.

por fin termino mi martirio de la escuela, y no es un martirio precisamente por las clases si no mas mas bien por ti. tu haces que todo seas dulce... pero tambien puedes convertir mi vida en un amargo calvario.

En casa no tenia nada de provecho que hacer, la verdad todo esto me quito el hambre, estaba muy ocupado pensando de que manera te podia hacer entender que no simpre estaria enamorado de ti, que no  deberia confundir todo loq ue ahora siento... y tu bella cara aparecion en mi mente, tus ojos, tus ojos tan llenos de magia, tus cabellos cafes que se mueven como el viento con cada ocacion que mueves tu cabeza, y tu respiracion que pareciera... apreciera que declamas...¡eso es! poesia, eres mi mayor inspiracion para la poesia asi te haria entender....

Escribire, aprovechandome de la tarea, y tu seras mi inspiracion.. espero que entiendas este idioma esto que escribire... para ti... por mi... por los dos

Estabamos por fin en clase, tu estabas ahi tambien... esperaba que entendieras lo que iba a decirte ... kari....

-Motomiya-

-si profesor-

-pasa al frente  a decirno lo que hiciste...si es que lo hiciste la tarea motomiya-

-Claro que la hice- por que deconfia de mi, se que no soy el mejor enla clase pero tampoco soy un irresponsable, me acomode al frente de la clase espere que el preofesor me hciera la seña de que empezara, y me concentre en ti, me nfoque en ti y solo en ti mientras comenzaba a leer lo que habia hecho el dia anterior

_-Si por que a tus plantas ruedo_

_como un ilota rendido_

_y una mirada te pido_

_con temor casi con miedo_

_si porque ante ti me quedo_

_estatico de emocion_

_ piensas que mi corazon_

_se va en mi pecho a romper_

_y que por siempre he de ser _

_esclavo de mi pasion_

_¡te equivocas, te equivocas!_

_fresco y fragante capullo_

_yo quebrantare tu orgullo_

_como el minero a las rocas_

_si a la lucha me provocas_

_dispuesto estoy a luchar_

_tu eres espuma yo mar_

_que en tus coleras confia_

_ hoy me haces llorar_

_pero algun dia yo tambien te hare llorar _

_y entoces cuando rendida ofrescas_

_toda tu vida_

_perdon pidiendo a mis pies_

_como mi colera es infinita en sus excesos_

_¿sabes lo que haria en esos momentos_

_de indignacion?_

hice una pausa para verte, parecias realmente sorprendida,y en tus ojos ya no encontre ese orgullo, te vi mas bien herida, entoces sonrei y exclame alegre:

_¡Arrancarte el corazon , para comermelo a besos!_

Te sonrei calidamente, el profesor me estab diciendo algopero la verdad no me importaba , comprendiste todo lo que te queria decir, mientras pasaba a mi lugar te escuche levemente

-lo siento- murmuraste y jme regresaste la sonrisa y con ella mi corazon.

***********************************************************************

bueno eso fue todo!!!.. por ahora... les gusto?.. espero que si, ademas que me fue algo dificil describir las reacciones de Hikari...aunque no me fue tan mal.... por favor diganme lo que piensan cuenta mucho para mi!!!!!1

-Beba- 


End file.
